gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Wiki:TeamGTW/Rules
Here are the rules for TeamGTW events. We try to keep it as free as possible, but there should still be some rules in order to keep everyone on a level playing field. Take a moment to look through these rules and see what's allowed and what's not. Rules General #1. Make sure you have a GTW account. If not, then all you have to do is . It's easy and free! #2. Add your username to this page with your PSN ID and your choice of prize car. Before that, though, it's recommended that you speak to either Gp75motorsports or MTracey1 beforehand, so we can get to know you better. Behavior #1. Be kind and have fun. There's no need to be rude or insulting. If you try to ruin someone else's game, GTW administration has the right to ban you. #2. Do not intentionally cheat or use glitches, and definitely don't advertise exploits in the game. If you somehow end up accidentally exploiting a glitch, however, that is forgivable. If you gain an advantage by using a glitch, though (like a position or a better lap time), you must give up this advantage before the end of the lap (or, if you did not have time to give the advantage up before the end of the lap, then the next one) or risk being booted from the session. The same goes for passing other players with all four tires off the racing surface during the race: if you do it and gain a position while doing it, you must hand the position back. If you're intentionally forced off the racing surface, however, the driver who forced you off will be penalized instead. Event setup There are two types of TeamGTW events. The first one is a race event, and the second is a coffee break. These events will be held in alternating weeks; for instance, the first week will be a race event, the second will be a coffee break, and the third will be another race event. For the sake of organization, we'll cover the layout of the race event first. Race Event A race event is built to resemble a typical event setup at a normal American amateur race meeting, in keeping with Gran Turismo's reputation as "The Real Driving Simulator." So here it is: At the beginning of the session, there will be a thirty-minute practice session. This is the time when players can tune their cars for maximum performance, memorize the track, and just have fun. Anything goes in this session, so have at it, but remember, if someone's trying to do a flying lap, try to stay out of their way as much as possible. It's OK if you find yourself accidentally getting in their way, just don't do it on purpose, or you may get kicked. The second and third sessions are heats. Each heat is half the distance of the main event, and finishing positions are inverted from the first heat to create the grid for the second heat, so the first-place finisher in heat number one will start last in the second and so on, so that the last-place finisher in heat number one starts first in heat number two. The same holds true for the starting grid of the main event. Starts and restarts Starts: The heats will be set for three to seven laps (depending on track length), but of those, only one to five will be run at full speed. The first two are "pace laps", where the competitors must follow the pace car (driven by either MTracey1, whose PSN ID is Mackem1985, or Gp75motorsports, aka TeamACZRARacingo) at approximately 70mph (112kph) During this time, the drivers must follow the pace car at about five car lengths' distance. No passing is allowed during this time, and the drivers may follow single file for the first lap. At the beginning of the second, TeamACZRARacingo/Mackem1985 will type the words "double file, one to go" and the drivers must follow double file. Racing will start after TeamACZRARacingo/Mackem1985 begins to pull the pace car into the pits. The same holds true for the main event, except that the main event will be two to ten laps, again depending on track length. Restarts: The pace car may again be deployed in case someone spins out, in order to let them catch back up. If someone spins, they may say something along the lines of "I've spun" by hitting the pause button and selecting "Chat." At this point, TeamACZRARacingo or Mackem1985 will reply with the message "the pace car is out," and everyone must slow down and follow the pace car for a lap so the driver who had had the accident can catch up to the tail end of the field. Caution periods will last for one lap, or, on longer tracks such as the Circuit de la Sarthe or either the Nurburgring Nordschliefe or Nurburgring 4h layout, until the driver who has had the accident catches up again, at which point racing will resume. Restarts are single-file only, and no passing is allowed. If the accident is on the last lap, the pace car will not come out. If anyone is a lap down, the first car a lap down is allowed to get their lap back by driving around the pace car and rejoining the field at the tail end, and any cars between the leader and the pace car are also allowed to pass the pace car and rejoin the field at the tail end. On longer tracks, however, the first car a lap down will stay a lap down, and any cars between the leader and the pace car must stay there. Getting behind the pace car: As all online Gran Turismo events are standing starts, the field must wait for the pace car to assume its position at the head of the field, and must not move until it is there. If the pace car is deployed again, everyone must slow down to 70mph until the pace car can catch up and get past the leader. Remember, once the "the pace car is out" message is displayed, the race goes to immediate full course caution status, meaning that everyone must slow down IMMEDIATELY. Also, overtaking is prohibited. If there is no pace car: If, for some reason, there is no pace car, the polesitter/leader assumes the role of pacing the field. In this case, they may choose to fire at any point between the exit of the last turn on the course and halfway to the start/finish line. If they start too early or too late, another caution will be thrown and the leader will be moved to the back, allowing second place to take over the role of pacing and choosing when to start or restart, unless there is one lap to go, in which case, the offender will simply be disqualified. To MTracey1: If you are not driving the pace car, you are free to race, and if you finish first, you will win whatever prize car is up for grabs. However, if Gp75motorsports is not driving the pace car, he may still race, although if he wins, the prize car will go to whoever finishes second, as Gp75motorsports provides the cars. Also, while the Gran Turismo Skyline GT-R Pace car (the one with the lights on the roof) is the preferred pace car, if it for some reason should be unavailable, any other car (except the Fiat 500, because it can't even get to 70mph) is acceptable. Coffee break This is essentially just a gigantic practice session, so go crazy! Just remember to be nice and, per above, if someone's trying to get a few practice laps in, not to get in their way. Themes Every event (both race events and coffee breaks) will be based around a certain type of car. Members will receive messages over the PlayStation Network concerning which type of car the next event will be based around two days before the event is set to begin, so that will give them time to save up and buy a car that suits the event's theme. The main page's blog will also be updated that same day with the details of the event, so it will be hard to miss. Also, on race event weekends, the winner of the main event will win a car that fits the theme. Modifications Drivers are allowed to modify their cars as they see fit. It wouldn't be Gran Turismo without that, would it? Time Events are scheduled for Saturdays at 3:00pm EST (7:00pm GMT) (hosted by Gp75motorsports TeamACZRARacingo) and again on Wednesday at 9:00pm GMT (5:00pm EST) (hosted by MTracey1 Mackem1985). These times are negotiable if someone cannot make it. Attendance While missing one or two events is OK, if a driver misses too many, they may be removed from the team due to inactivity. It's not a form of punishment or anything; we just don't want people's usernames clogging up the member list if they're not going to attend any events. However, if you were formerly removed from the team due to inactivity and wish to be a part of it again, you may simply ask to be reinstated. Prize Cars Only active members of Gran Turismo Wiki will be eligible to recieve Prize Cars from TeamGTW events. An officially sanctioned event assumes at least three active members are racing (excluding the pace car driver). In the event that less that three active members attend an event, it will be considered a Test Event and prize cars will not be awarded.